


A Bet Lost

by Lellolioness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lellolioness/pseuds/Lellolioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry loses a bet to Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo short and cute. I was trying to write a 100 word story... whoops! I still like it though.  
> This is also on my account at ff.net  
> Hope you enjoy!

"Harry, Harry look over there." Ginny nudged her husband, discreetly pointing her finger across the pub toward the odd couple.

He followed her finger and squinted, before he recognized the pair, or rather, thought he did.

"Wha- Is that? No, it couldn't be."

"Of course it is! Who else could it be?"

Harry sighed and turned to see his wife's smug face, as he reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled out the ten galleons they had bet on earlier that month.

Before Ginny could start gloating, he grabbed her hand and led her out into the streets. It was definitely them, and as much as he loved seeing his best friend happy, he didn't think he could stomach watching Hermione get snogged senseless by Draco Malfoy.

xx


End file.
